ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kaipengeist/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Season 8: Sons of Garmadon! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Vector E. Cramp Untitled Hey dude, this is Evan Miller :D I didn't know you were on here. EBNInjaWriter (talk) 21:21, July 12, 2018 (UTC)EB Voting on editor of the month Please do not vote before the voting period has started.Ninja72 (talk) 10:18, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Badges I would like badges for Cole, but unfortunately, there are no badges you can get for adding pages. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:05, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: It's Not What the heck?? Zane S9.jpg is a minifigure. THIS IS A BETTER AND ANIMATED PIC OF HIM.Master of Energy (talk) 02:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC)M.O.E. Then just do the Zane2018CGIfix.png as Current. That was his current form, according to the ninety-fourth episode.Master of Energy (talk) 02:25, October 8, 2018 (UTC)M.O.E. Stop cyber-bulling me. You are being mean and I hate getting bullied. Please change it to my picture or I will block YOU. Sorry, but I disagree with the stupid Zane S9.jpg picture of his minifigure. I agree with the Zane S9-0.jpg Animated version picture.Master of Energy (talk) 02:59, October 8, 2018 (UTC)M.O.E. Re: A Little Suspicious I am too. I just got an email saying I "forgot" my password and need to change it. I think it might be him. I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for letting me know. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:43, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Bizarro Ninja I gues sit wouldn't hurt to keep the pages since we do the same thing with other villain factions. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 01:00, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Untitled https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat XD Re: Question Your edits are great, but I feel we have enough staff members for now. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:46, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for understanding. If there is a need for more members or a space opens up, I might ask you. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:26, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Westcot | Talk 05:45, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Your avatar: Seriously:)? Talk page responses Thanks for letting me know that people are supposed to respond on each others' walls, not on their own. I wasn't sure what the rules were here, since I've seen it both ways on various wikis, so it's good to know what the norms are here. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 07:33, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Bolobo, I think When does he speak in episodes 37, 38, 39, 40, 41? Fact is correct to Griffin Turner, yeah, he spoke in every s4 episode, but not to Bolobo! Untitled 1: Nice avatar:). 2 HELP ME!!!! I DON'T FREAKING KNOW!!!! I DON'T GET IT!!!! HOW DID HE EVEN SEND IT????!!!! ALSO, HIS ACCOUNT ON HERE GOT DEACTIVATED INDEFINETLY!!!! CHAT Westcot | Talk 18:15, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :) Pffffffff ha ha ha ha HA! Did he seriously say "evil and mean"? Aha ha ha ha HA! Also, if people don't know where you're avatar is from (It's from that funny Gumball episode with the imaginary/not imaginary shark head friend, right:)?), it MAY in fact seem rather creepy.... Westcot | Talk 07:32, October 29, 2018 (UTC) YES!!!! Exactly!!!! Westcot | Talk 22:43, October 29, 2018 (UTC) Hey! I think you're username is pretty cool! Also, LOL:)! Westcot | Talk 20:25, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Untitled You are the 28th user!!! Congrats! Tw38 (talk) 00:18, November 11, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Untitled What's up?Jay Walker Gordon (talk) 17:28, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Jay Walker Gordon Re: Blocks They might have done it because the page was vandalized. If it happens again, I'll tell them to undo the edit instead of requesting the page be deleted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:03, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Sure:). Westcot | Talk 02:44, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: CSS I've added the fonts. Let me know if it doesn't work. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 00:49, November 27, 2018 (UTC) RE:Hey Well, I checked the page for "The New Ninja" (the book which he claimed is not canon) and it has a non canon template, meaning it is indeed non-canon.Ninja72 (talk) 21:19, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Why did you edit the Maggie article? That was Maggie in the Ninjago Movie.NinjaFan12 (talk) 21:43, November 29, 2018 (UTC)NinjaFan12 There does not seem to be anything wrong with that image. Just asking, why are you reverting it?Ninja72 (talk) 22:07, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: The Weekly Newsletter I sort of lost interest in updating the newsletter every single week since I'm too busy and there's hardly anything to report. I asked Quinton if he's interested in taking over again, but he told me he can't edit pages at the moment. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:48, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Admins I don't know anyone else who is capable of being admin. I asked Ninja, but he declined the offer. I could ask Warptoad if he's available since he's doing a great job. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:48, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Warptoad (talk) 03:03, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Re: Infobox Look If we have to edit all the pages and text won't show up on white infoboxes, I think it's best if we deactivate it unless you're really up for it. We can ask if Min-droid's edits count but if not, I can help since I need to do some editing anyway. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 22:14, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Re: Season 1 I guess there were some confusion as to what the real name was in the past. I'll see if Min-droid is active so he can fix it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:47, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Templates You make a new page by using the title Template:(Name of template) and paste the code you made. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 06:45, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Untitled OHHH KAIPENGEIST:D!!!! YOU GOT A PROMOTION:D????!!!! CONGRATS CONGRATS CONGRATS:D!!!! Re:Special Event I'll put a protection on it if it happens again. Warptoad (talk) 22:44, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Untitled I would like to politely ask why you keep reversing my edits? Okay, cool. As long as you're doing your job. Ill try remember to add Edit Summaries going forward, as well. 235210b thanks Kaipengeist and will do, can we talk Re:Archives You would just have to copy the content from your talk page, create a page called User talk:Kaipengeist/Archive 1 and put this on your talk page. Other than putting that thing on your page, it is pretty easy. Archives *Archive 1 (November 28, 2017 to December 14, 2018) Ninja72 (talk) 21:45, December 14, 2018 (UTC)